Dreams Last Forever
by OliviaRSWL
Summary: Livvie's back! It's been 2 years since the break up, and she lives in London. She talks to Tyler, and she comes back for 2 weeks. Will jamie fall in love with her again?
1. Things Will Never Change

Things Will Never Change  
  
Part 1:  
  
AN: Ok, you guys! I'm back! This is a sequel to "Caught in the Middle". I hope that I do good in this story. I'll need all the support I can get! So here it is!  
  
It had been two years ever since the break up between Jamie and Livvie. After the break up, Jamie started seeing Caitie. Tyler would get mad at Jamie easily. One time, Tyler tried to attack Jamie, but Livvie held him back.  
  
Livvie decided to not be on the squad. It wasn't because of Jamie. She realized herself that it wasn't her thing. She found something better to do. Livvie found herself an agent, and she became an actress, at 18 years old. She even started a relationship with the well-known actor Daniel Radcliffe.  
  
Sad enough to admit, Jamie forgot about Livvie completely. Tyler just got angrier each day hearing that from Val. But the truth was, since Livvie settled in London, England with her boyfriend Dan, Tyler was never so sure if Livvie had forgotten about him.  
  
It wasn't until Livvie's fifth movie came out, until Jamie finally recognized her. He was rummaging in his attic looking at old stuff when he found pictures of him and this girl together.  
  
"She seems oddly familiar... I can't remember where I've seen her." Jamie flipped to the back of the photo, and read. He had to sit down on an old dusty couch. Then, he remembered. All the memories came flooding back towards him. Including the night when he was a jerk. Jamie slowly got up, went downstairs, and picked up the phone. He dialed Tyler's phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Tyler asked. Jamie nearly panicked. He hadn't spoken to Tyler ever since the break up.  
  
"Tyler... it's me Jamie." Jamie said. Tyler didn't respond.  
  
"What do you want?" Tyler growled.  
  
"Livvie's phone number." Jamie said.  
  
"Oh! So you finally remembered who my cousin is!" Tyler replied bitterly.  
  
"Yes." Jamie said, firmly.  
  
"Why do you want her phone number? To torture her some more?" Tyler asked bitterly.  
  
"No. We need to talk." Jamie said. Tyler sighed over the phone.  
  
"Fine. I'll give it to you." Tyler said. He told Jamie the phone number to Livvie's house in London.  
  
"Thanks." Jamie mumbled. He and Tyler hung up, as a shaky Jamie called up Livvie.  
  
**In London at Livvie and Dan's house**  
  
"Congratulations for your fifth movie!" Dan said. Livvie smiled.  
  
"Feels great." Livvie replied.  
  
"We should celebrate." Dan declared.  
  
"Yeah... How about dinner and a movie?" Livvie asked.  
  
"Of course!" Dan said.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Oh! I'll get it." Livvie said.  
  
"Ok! Sure!" Dan said, smiling.  
  
"Hello?" Livvie asked.  
  
"Um... is this Livvie?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm... Who is this?" Livvie asked.  
  
"Er... Jamie... Jamie Waite." Jamie replied. Livvie stared at the phone. Her eyes went wide, and started shaking.  
  
"Er...hello?" Jamie asked. Livvie slammed the phone down.  
  
"Livvie? Is everything ok?" Dan asked.  
  
"I'm...fine." Livvie took a deep shaky breath.  
  
"Are you sure? We can cancel." Dan offered.  
  
"No... let's not cancel." Livvie pleaded. The phone rang again. Livvie jumped, but she answered it anyway.  
  
"Hello?" She asked again.  
  
"Livvie... we need to talk." Jamie said, firmly. This time, Livvie didn't get scared. She got angry.  
  
"Talk? Oh, yeah! Sure we can talk. Talk about what? Talk about the night you hurt me?" Livvie asked, in a voice so bitter, she thought she heard Jamie shiver.  
  
"No. Listen--" Jamie tried explaining. Livvie lost control.  
  
"NO! YOU LISTEN! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE NOT SEEING LISA OR IF YOU ARE. YOU HURT ME! AND I KNOW THAT YOU'RE SEEING CAITIE! TYLER TOLD ME! SO DON'T DENY IT! I'M GOING OUT TO CELEBRATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND GOODBYE!" Livvie screamed.  
  
"You...you have a boyfriend?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yes! And we're very happy together!" Livvie replied.  
  
"Does Tyler know?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Of course he knows. He's the first one I told. And he's very happy for me." Livvie replied. There was a long silence.  
  
"I've got to go. Good-bye Jamie." Livvie said.  
  
"But--" Jamie sputtered.  
  
"I said good-bye Jamie Waite!" Livvie hung up the phone. Livvie took a deep breath.  
  
" Are you sure you're ok?" Dan asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Livvie said. She went over and gave Dan a hug.  
  
"What was that for?" Dan asked.  
  
"For caring. Come on, let's go." Livvie said.  
  
**Back at Jamie's**  
  
"Crap." Jamie muttered under his breath. He put the phone down. He stared at the pictures of him and Livvie.  
  
'Jamie, it's over between you two...you're with Caitie now, and you couldn't be happier.' Jamie told himself.  
  
"Yeah... that's right." He said out loud. He put the frame face down, and turned off the lights.  
  
*At Tyler's*  
  
Tyler picked up the phone, and dialed his cousin's phone number. It was 5:00 PM where Tyler lives, which meant it was 10:00 PM in London.  
  
"Hello?" Livvie asked.  
  
"Hey! It's me!" Tyler said.  
  
"Well, hey you!" Livvie replied, laughing.  
  
"How's it going with Dan?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Things are going great. We just got back from watching a movie and going out to eat." Livvie said.  
  
"That's great. I'm glad things are going well." Tyler said to her.  
  
"Yeah me too. I got a call from Jamie today." Livvie said. Tyler almost dropped the phone. He actually didn't think Jamie would call.  
  
"What'd he say?" Tyler asked.  
  
"He wanted us to talk, but I wouldn't let him." Livvie replied.  
  
"Ok." Tyler replied. There was a long silence.  
  
"Livvie?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Mm?" Livvie replied.  
  
"D'you think you can come to Kingsport for a week or two?" Tyler asked. Livvie laughed.  
  
"When did this come up?" She asked, still laughing.  
  
"Ten seconds ago." Tyler said, laughing.  
  
"Well... it would be pretty nice. And I do miss you a bunch. You're my number one fan!" Livvie said.  
  
"So you'll come?" Tyler asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I guess... I miss Hank, Val, and Alex too." Livvie replied.  
  
"Great! When do you want to come?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Ah...tomorrow. I'll book a flight now. Can Dan come?" Livvie asked.  
  
"Might as well... you'd never survive a day without him." Tyler said. Livvie snorted.  
  
"I'd never survive two seconds without him." She said. Tyler laughed.  
  
"Well...I'll see you tomorrow then." Tyler told her.  
  
"Can't wait. See you!" Livvie said, happily.  
  
"Bye." Tyler replied. The two hung up. Livvie was going to see her cousin again. It was one of the most happiest days of her life. 


	2. Back in Kingsport

Dreams Last Forever  
  
Part 2: Back in Kingsport  
  
**The next day**  
  
Livvie and Dan woke up bright and early the next day at 7:30 AM. Livvie, being an actress, was used to waking up early. They got in their car, and drove to the airport. They got their passports from the ticket person. Then, they were off.  
  
"I don't do well with airplanes." Livvie said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"It'll be fine. You usually go through it ok." Dan told her.  
  
"Yeah...thanks." She replied, smiling.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be experiencing flight turbulence. Please put on your seatbelts." The pilot said. Livvie and Dan strapped their seatbelts on.  
  
"So, where are we meeting Tyler?" Dan asked.  
  
"Tyler's picking us up at the airport. He's going to drive us down to the EMS station. He's surprising everyone." Livvie said.  
  
"He's such a nice guy." Dan remarked.  
  
"Yeah. He is." Livvie replied. Until Livvie fell asleep, the two started talking about movies and Kingsport before.  
  
**In Kingsport**  
  
"LIVVIE!" Tyler shouted.  
  
"Tyler!" Livvie squealed. Livvie ran up to her cousin and hugged him.  
  
"Oooh! I missed you!" Livvie said happily.  
  
"Yeah...I missed you too." Tyler replied.  
  
"Hey, Dan!" Tyler added.  
  
"Hey." Dan said.  
  
"Well, let's go." Tyler said.  
  
The three got into a cab, and they drove to Kingsport EMS Station.  
  
***At the EMS Station***  
  
"I wonder what the surprise is. " Val wondered.  
  
"I don't know. He seems very excited about it." Hank said.  
  
"I just hope it's not another stupid old car." Jamie said. Caitie, who was also there, laughed.  
  
"Hey, you guys! I'm back!" Tyler said, jogging in the room.  
  
"It's about time! Where's the surprise?" Val asked. Tyler grinned.  
  
"Right behind me." He said. Tyler moved to the side, where Livvie was standing behind him, with Dan. Jamie took one glimpse at Livvie and almost dropped his safety kit box.  
  
"LIVVIE!!" Val screeched.  
  
"VAL!" Livvie screeched back. The two hugged.  
  
"Livvie! Great to see you! Can I have your autograph?" Hank asked. Val playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
"What? I want her autograph!" Hank said. Livvie laughed.  
  
"Of course you can." Livvie said, scribbling down her name on a piece of paper.  
  
Alex walked in the room, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Will you guys be quiet? I'm trying to do some work, a-- Livvie! Wow!" Alex said, surprisingly.  
  
"Haven't changed a bit, Alex!" Livvie said laughing.  
  
"I love your movies." Alex said.  
  
"I'm flattered." Livvie replied.  
  
"Hey...who's this?" Hank asked nodding to Dan.  
  
"Oh! You guys, this is my boyfriend Dan." Livvie introduced.  
  
"Hey, Dan!" Val replied.  
  
Livvie felt the room go silent. Everyone seemed to be looking at Jamie. Livvie turned around and saw Jamie. Immediately, flashbacks started occuring.  
  
"Jamie." Livvie said, curtly. Jamie nodded.  
  
"Caitie." Livvie repeated in the same voice. Caitie didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence. Livvie wanted the silence to end. It was so silent, she could almost hear everyone breathing. She wanted it to stop. Finally, to Livvie's relief, it did.  
  
"So, what brings you to Kingsport?" Alex asked.  
  
"I was talking to Tyler last night, and he asked me to come, so I did!" Livvie explained.  
  
"Did you have to come? I bet you just said yes just to make Tyler happy." Caitie said in an icy tone.  
  
Livvie had the urge to slap Caitie. She even raised her hand slightly, but Tyler caught it.  
  
"Let it go." Tyler told her. Livvie took a deep breath.  
  
"I came here, because I missed SOME people. People who've actually CARED about me." Livvie replied. It seemed that everyone was looking at Jamie. Jamie was looking daggers at Dan though.  
  
"Jamie... quit." Hank said, finally noticing. Livvie felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Listen... I'm going to go home and unpack." Livvie said.  
  
"Go home? You just got here!" Val exclaimed. Livvie laughed.  
  
"Not back in London. I have a house here." Livvie explained.  
  
"Oh.. ok." Val said.  
  
"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." Caitie remarked.  
  
There was another silence. Tears filled Livvie's eyes, and she walked out of the door, Dan by her side. It wasn't until the door slammed when everyone except Jamie started exploding on her.  
  
"CAITIE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY DID YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND DO THAT?! IT'S NOT VERY EASY FOR HER TO COME HERE!" Val shouted.  
  
"Then she shouldn't have come!" Caitie said.  
  
"YES! SHE SHOULD'VE! YOU JUST CAN'T GO ON STILL MAD AT HER!!! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?!" Val screamed. Caitie went quiet, followed by another awkward silence.  
  
"You really blew it, Caitie. She was so happy to see us." Hank said, shaking his head.  
  
"LISTEN.... I JUST CAN'T LET GO WHAT HAPPENED! SHE DESERVES TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS!" Caitie said.  
  
"NO! SHE DOESN'T! YOU LISTEN! LIVVIE AND JAMIE ARE OVER! HISTORY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YOU'RE WITH JAMIE, BUT THAT'S JUST NOT ENOUGH, IS IT?! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Val yelled.  
  
This whole time, Jamie remained silent. He was speechless. Didn't know what to say. He fiddled with the safety kit box, until he decided to put it down. Tyler stared icily at Caitie. Alex broke the silence.  
  
"Tyler, your shift is over. You can go over and help Livvie if you'd like." Alex told him.  
  
"Thanks, Alex. I think I will. See you guys." Tyler got up, and left the EMS station. 


	3. Lost

Dreams Last Forever  
  
Part 3: Lost  
  
"Livvie?" Tyelr asked, gently pushing open the door to her room. Livvie and Dan looked up. Livvie's eyes were bloodshot from crying. Livvie got up, and continued unpacking.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yes... I'm fine." Livvie replied. Her voice was shaky. She obviously wasn't. Tyler cringed. He hated seeing her cousin like this.  
  
"Livvie... what Caitie did was mean, but don't get THAT upset over it." Tyler persuaded. Livvie stopped unpacking, and looked at Tyler, with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I know I shouldn't get upset over it, but... I just want her to leave me alone! I never did anything to her. She got what she wanted, and I want her to leave me alone." Livvie said, sitting back on the bed. Tyler sat down next to her.  
  
"Livvie... don't let someone like Caitie waste your time. She's not worth it." Tyler told her.  
  
"I know that. I'm just so lost." Livvie said.  
  
"Yes, I know... but you don't need to find what you're looking for... he's sitting right next to you." Tyler said, nodding at Dan, slightly smiling. Livvie grinned a little.  
  
"Like I said before... don't let someone like Caitie completely ruin you." Tyler said.  
  
"Yeah... don't." Said another voice coming from the doorway. Livvie looked up. It was Jamie. Livvie found herself on her feet.  
  
"Get out!" She yelled. Tyler lept to his feet too.  
  
"You creep! How dare you! Just waltz inside a house that's not your own!" Tyler growled. Jamie just shrugged.  
  
"I knew that if I knocked on the door, and Livvie answered it, she'd slam the door on me." Jamie said.  
  
"No...you think?" Livvie asked coldly. She looked away.  
  
"Jamie...just get out of here. Easy as that." Tyler told him. Jamie didn't move.  
  
"Jamie... please! Don't make it worse than it already is. Just go!" Livvie moaned. She put her head on Dan's shoulder.  
  
"Fine then... by the way, Livvie... you look nice." Jamie said. Livvie held Tyler back.  
  
"Tyler...please..." Livvie pleaded, amist Tyler's struggles. Tyler stopped struggling. Jamie smirked, turned around, and left.  
  
"Thanks." Livvie said feebly. Tyler was shaking with anger.  
  
"How..dare he. How dare he!" Tyler said coldly. Tyler looked angrily at the door as if Jamie was still there.  
  
"I know it's upsetting Tyler... I'm not going to let that ruin my time though. I came here to have fun. And I'm going to have fun." Livvie said defiantly. Tyler slightly smiled at his cousin's defiance.  
  
"All right then...you seem to have everything handled. I'll go now." Tyler said.  
  
"I might come to Kingsport High tomorrow...I want to see Hank and Val again." Livvie said.  
  
"All righty...see you then." Tyler said.  
  
"Bye." Livvie replied. Livvie and Tyler hugged. Tyler left the house, as Livvie continued trying to find her lost emotions.  
  
**The next day**  
  
"You ready?" Dan asked Livvie. Livvie put on her sunglasses and hat for her disguise.  
  
"Yep!" Livvie said happily. Livvie felt better after talking to her cousin. She woke up very happy.  
  
"All right then... have fun!" Dan called out.  
  
"Yeah, I bet I will. See you!" Livvie said. The two hugged, as Livvie left out the door to Kingsport High School.  
  
**At Kingsport High School**  
  
Livvie snuck up on Hank, and put her hands on his eyes.  
  
"It's me." She muttered.  
  
"Livvie!" Hank said, happily.  
  
"Yes. Sssh! I don't want to be discovered... I came here to hang out with you, Val, and Tyler. I don't want to have to be noticed." Livvie explained.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me and Val." Hank said.  
  
"What about me?" Val asked, coming up to them.  
  
"Val, it's me." Livvie hissed. Val was about to shriek Livvie's name again, before Tyler saved Livvie by clamping Val's mouth shut.  
  
"Val, I don't want anyone to know it's me." Livvie hissed. Tyler slowly took his hands off of Val's mouth.  
  
"Sorry, Livvie." Val apologized.  
  
"It's ok, Val." Livvie said.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Val asked.  
  
"I wanted to visit you, Hank, and Tyler." Livvie said.  
  
"That's so nice, Livvie!" Val exclaimed, just as a female voice drawled:  
  
"Oh, how cute." Livvie closed her eyes.  
  
'Caitie!' She thought. She turned around to face Caitie. Livvie forced a smile.  
  
"Hi." Livvie said.  
  
"Whatever...I thought I told you to go away." Caitie said.  
  
"Caitie... you said nothing of the sort." Val said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"All right then... I'll say it now. Go away." Caitie replied, coldly. Livvie's eyes became slits, but no one could tell because of her sun glasses.  
  
"No." She replied firmly.  
  
"'Scuse me?" Caitie asked.  
  
"I said no. Didn't you hear me?" Livvie asked. The two girls faced each other, both obviously angry.  
  
"Don't you dare even disobey me." Caitie growled. Livvie laughed.  
  
"You're gonna tell me what to do? That'll never happen." Livvie said.  
  
"Caitie, back off." A male voice said. It was Jamie.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Livvie said, coldly.  
  
"I'm not... I'm taking Caitie's place. I've got some unfinished business to deal with." Jamie said. Jamie rubbed his knuckles. He stared at Livvie with malice.  
  
END OF PART 3 


	4. Her Decision

Dreams Last Forever  
  
Part 4: Her Choice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any members of In a Heartbeat, and I do not own Dan Radcliffe.  
  
AN: I just want to set this straight to you all, that all that's happening is fiction. I am not a slash person, and therefore, there will be no slash in this story. And also, I am aware about the whole Livvie/Dan situation, and like I said, it's fiction. Livvie's 18 in here, and that would make Dan about 16 or 17. Once again, this is all fiction, and let's not get this to our heads.  
  
Livvie backed up nervously. Unluckily, there was a bang of metal, and she was cornered into a locker. She wanted Dan to be with her now. To protect her. But he was back at home.  
  
Jamie walked towards her with a glint in his eye. Livvie closed her own eyes. She didn't know what to do. Unless... Livvie sighed. She had to do what she had to do. She looked over at Tyler helplessly. He nodded. Livvie took off her sunglasses, and her hat, revealing herself.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Livvie Connell?" A freshman asked. Jamie stopped short.  
  
"Yes! It is! Oh, my god! Livvie Connell is at our school!" A cheerleader cried out. A huddle of people rushed over to her. Even the teachers were poking their heads out their doors to take a look.  
  
"Ok, ok, break it up." A voice said. Livvie turned around and grinned. It was Mr. Ramirez, her favorite teacher when she attended Kingsport High. Students very slowly started backing up.  
  
"Well, well. If it itsn't Livvie Connell. My favorite student." Mr. Ramirez said. Livvie grinned wider.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Ramirez." Livvie said quietly. She looked over at Jamie. Jamie shrank back away from the crowd.  
  
'Yeah, that's right...keep on going.' Livvie thought.  
  
"What brings you to Kingsport?" Mr. Ramirez asked.  
  
"Hey! Maybe she's shooting a video, and she needs extras! I want to be in it!" A sophomore cried.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Said a band member. Pretty soon, a bunch of students started crying out that they wanted to be in the movie. They were huddling around Livvie again. Mr. Ramirez held them back.  
  
"If she came here to Kingsport to look for extras, it would be in the newspapers, on the news, everywhere." Mr. Ramirez told them. The students stopped screaming, and looked a little sad and embarrassed.  
  
"It's all right, you guys. I'm just here to see my cousin." Livvie spoke up.  
  
"Ah, yes... of course." Mr. Ramirez replied, grinning.  
  
"Hey, can you go out with me?" A student with blond hair asked.  
  
"I'm sorry... I already have a boyfriend, and I love him very much." Livvie said.  
  
"It's Jamie, right?" A girl asked. The whole crowd went silent. The girl that asked the question got nudged by someone next to her. Livvie looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"No. It's not Jamie. It's someone else. I'm surprised you didn't know. The press has a field day whenever they see the two of us together." Livvie said, quietly.  
  
The warning bell rang. Students started departing for their classes.  
  
"Well, I've got to get to class." Mr. Ramirez said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Mr. Ramirez." Livvie said.  
  
"Anytime. Come back again, ya hear?" Mr. Ramirez said. Livvie laughed.  
  
"Of course." She replied. Mr. Ramirez turned and left.  
  
"Well, we've got to get to class, too." Val said, sadly.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to be the cause of you being late." Livvie said, still sounding a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey, don't let Jamie get you down." Hank said, almost the same time Caitie said:  
  
"Jamie, you could've just pushed the fans away, and continue. I wanted to see Livvie cry." Everyone stared at Jamie.  
  
"Caitie..." Val started.  
  
"No, it's fine. Leave it alone, Val. I'll see you guys." Livvie said. Livvie turned around, and left Kingsport High.  
  
**Back at Livvie's House**  
  
"You're home early." Dan said, looking up, surprised to see Livvie walk in.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Livvie sighed.  
  
"So how'd it go?" He asked.  
  
"It was ok, until Jamie got really hostile, backed me into a locker, and I had to show myself to thousands of fans." Livvie said.  
  
"That bad?" Dan said, sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah." Livvie replied. Dan got up, and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Livvie." Dan said.  
  
"It's all right. Jamie's just being stupid." Livvie said, smiling slightly. But she couldn't help but think:  
  
'Why didn't Jamie just push the fans away?'  
  
**Over at Kingsport High School**  
  
"Jamie Waite! Are you paying any attention?" Ms. Hazel asked. Jamie jumped a little.  
  
"Huh?" He asked. The class snickered.  
  
"Well, you seem to be paying attention...can you please tell the class what the natural resource for Australia is?" Ms. Hazel asked.  
  
"Um...Kangaroos?" Jamie guessed. The class roared with laughter.  
  
"No. It's not. You will know, though, after school, where you'll be staying in with me." Ms. Hazel said. Jamie's shoulders slumped. He couldn't stop thinking about Livvie though.  
  
'Who would've known? She became a successfull actress. If I hadn't been such a jerk...' He thought.  
  
'Jamie, stop it... you're with Caitie. You couldn't be happier.' He told himself. Jamie sighed, and slumped his back into the chair.  
  
**Back at Livvie's**  
  
Livvie was rummaging through her things in her house, trying to find a frame. She found an old, dusty box and looked through it. She found a frame, and stared at the picture inside it. It was the same one that Jamie had seen. Jamie's arms were thrown around Livvie, and Livvie had this look of pure happiness. Livvie took out the picture, stared at it for awhile, then ripped it in half. Jamie didn't deserve to be forgiven. Not at all. 


	5. Thinking of Livvie

Dreams Last Forever  
  
Part 5: Thinking About Livvie  
  
**In Language Class**  
  
'It's Jamie right?' The voice echoed in Caitie's head. Caitie felt so pissed having to hear that. She gripped her #2 pencil a bit harder and tried concentrating on her test. She couldn't concentrate though. She rolled her eyes.  
  
'This is stupid. Jamie and I are together. Livvie's with Dan. That's all there is too it. I'm being weird.' With that, Caitie found her concentration.  
  
**Over at the studio, where Livvie and Dan are rehearsing lines for their next movie**  
  
[AN: Lindsey is Livvie, and David is Dan. Those are their characters in the movie]  
  
"Lindsey. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" David said. Lindsey nodded.  
  
"Then there's nothing to worry about!" David said. Lindsey sighed.  
  
"I-I know that... it's just that...Oh crap." Livvie muttered. There was a ringing of a bell.  
  
"CUT!!" Stan the director yelled.  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry." Livvie said, apologetically.  
  
"It's alright. Do you have too many lines? We can cut them down a little." Stan offered.  
  
"No! It's fine! Really." Livvie reassured.  
  
"All right... Take 5 everyone!" Stan yelled.  
  
Livvie and Dan left the cameras, and went to get a bottle of water.  
  
"Livvie...Are you sure everything's all right?" Dan asked her. Livvie stared into Dan's bright blue eyes and knew that she just couldn't lie to him.  
  
"No. Everything's not ok. I've still been thinking about Jamie. He's bothering me a lot... and the whole thing at the school. I'm so confused!" Livvie yelped. Dan sighed.  
  
"Do you still love him?" He asked. It was so painful to ask. Livvie's eyes narrowed.  
  
"NO! He was a total jerk! I don't love him! I hate him!" Livvie yelled. Dan nodded.  
  
"Well, Livvie... Try to keep your mind off of him. And might I say, that you're doing a wonderful job today. Keep up the good work, Lindsey." Dan said laughing.  
  
"You're doing wonderful, too, David!" Livvie replied laughing. Dan set off to talk to the director.  
  
"Oh, and Dan?" Livvie said. Dan turned around.  
  
"Yes?" He replied.  
  
"Thanks." Livvie said. She smiled. Dan strode over to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
**Over at the EMT station**  
  
Jamie continued stocking up boxes in the storage room. Hank was passing the the boxes to Jamie, and Jamie stocked them on the shelf. When they were done, they plopped on the couch exhausted. Tyler and Val were sharing a chair together, flirting. They stopped when they noticed Jamie looking unusually upset about something.  
  
"Jamie are you all right?" Val asked. Sure, she was disappointed in Jamie for doing that to Liv, but she was still concerned.  
  
"No not really..." Jamie trailed off. Val gave Tyler a nudge. he sighed.  
  
"What is it, Jamie?" Tyler asked. Jamie shrugged.  
  
"Just confused. I've been having a lot of problems lately." Jamie said.  
  
"I hadn't noticed." Tyler replied sarcastically. Val nudged him again.  
  
"Sorry." Tyler apologized.  
  
"Don't be... I deserved it." Jamie muttered. Tyler shrugged. Jamie looked at Tyler.  
  
"I-I think I still might like Livvie." Jamie muttered. Tyler went white.  
  
"Wha...What about Caitie?" Hank asked, closing his eyes as if he couldn't believe he just heard that.  
  
"What about her? She's always trashing Livvie all the time, like it's all she wants to talk about! She always ruins a date!" Jamie snarled, angrily.  
  
"You...you were happier with Liv?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was!" Jamie yelled. Tyler got up and stared at Jamie angrily.  
  
"So... you break my cousin's heart the night of the concert, then you slap her, then you get together with Caitie, then you almost beat her up in front of the whole Kingsport high school, AND YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY COUSIN?!" Tyler screamed. Jamie hung his head.  
  
"I know, I know it sounds weird... I'm sorry... But... I don't know..I think about Livvie all the time. " Jamie told him quietly. Tyler sat down. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. It didn't make any sense.  
  
Caitie walked in. Hank jumped about 3 feet in the air.  
  
"IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!! I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING!" Hank yelled. He left the room to talk to Alex about who knows what. Caitie rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok... what was that all about?" Caitie asked, still staring after Hank. Jamie shook his head.  
  
"Well anyways, I missed you!" Caitie exclaimed. She walked over and gave Jamie a kiss. Tyler looked sick.  
  
"Caitie...we need to talk." Jamie told her.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Caitie asked.  
  
"No, it's not... Caitie... I've gotta stop seeing you." Jamie said to her. Caitie stepped back.  
  
"You...what?" Caitie repeated. Jamie nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Caitie. But, I think I still have feelings for Livvie. And I know that's not what you want to hear." Jamie said. Caitie looked at Jamie with hatred.  
  
"You bastard." She growled. She left the EMS station, to "talk" to Livvie.  
  
**Back at the studio**  
  
"Well, I'd say that was a good rehearsal, what did you think?" Dan asked Livvie.  
  
"Yeah, it went pretty well. I seemed to calm down." Livvie said. Dan smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. How about a bite to eat?" He asked. Livvie nodded.  
  
"I need to get my stuff though. I'll be right back." Livvie told him. She turned to get her stuff.  
  
When she got inside, it was dark.  
  
"Anyone here?" Livvie asked. She slowly got her stuff, and rushed as quickly out as she could. But out from no where, a shadowed figure stopped Livvie. She was pushed to the floor, and knocked unconscious. 


	6. Scared

Dreams Last Forever  
  
Part 6: Scared  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the IaHB characters, I do not own Dan Radcliffe either.  
  
**Outside**  
  
Dan paced back and forth waiting for Livvie to come out.  
  
'What's taking her so long?' He thought. He checked his watch. It had been ten minutes. Plus, Livvie was very organized, so she would remember where she had put her stuff. Dan turned around and he went back inside to check on her. That was when he saw Livvie knocked unconscious on the floor. He paled, and covered his mouth with a shaking hand. Quickly, he dialed 911.  
  
**Over at the EMS Station**  
  
"So then, Mr. Ramirez comes in, and he says--" Tyler got cut off by the alarm.  
  
"Let's go." Hank said, sighing. The 4 EMTs got up from where they were sitting and they got into the ambulance. Hank picked up the CB radio to talk into.  
  
"This is Hank Beechum, what do we have?" He asked.  
  
"We have an 18 year old actress at the Warehouse Studio. She apparently got knocked unconscious by some unidentified person." The female voice replied. Tyler paled.  
  
"It's Livvie." He moaned. He put his head in his hands.  
  
"We're on it." Hank said. He turned on the sirens, and accelerated the speed.  
  
**At the Studio**  
  
Dan held Livvie's hand until the EMTs arrived.  
  
"Oh, thank god you're here!" Dan cried out.  
  
"What happened?" Tyler asked firmly.  
  
"I-I honestly don't know. We were ready to get a bite out to eat, when she told me she forgot some of her things at the studio. It took her a long time, and I checked in to see if she was doing ok, and she was lying on the ground!" Dan choked, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
Hank checked her blood pressure.  
  
"Her blood pressure is doing fine, but she needs to go to the Emergency Room." Hank said. Dan paled, and shook some more. Tyler put his hand on Dan's shoulder. Tyler didn't like it either.  
  
"Would you like to come with us?" Val asked. Dan nodded.  
  
"Jamie, help me put Livvie onto the stretcher." Hank ordered. Jamie took her back side, as Hank supported her head.  
  
"On three... 1...2....3!" Hank ordered. Jamie and Hank heaved Livvie onto the stretcher. Val wheeled her out, as Hank and Tyler put the stretcher in the ambulance when they got outside. Dan held Livvie's hand the whole ride to the hospital.  
  
**At the hospital**  
  
Livvie slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurred. She remembered getting shoved and then hit, but knew nothing more. Her head ached. When her eyes were fully opened, she looked around. Hank, Tyler, Val, Jamie, and Dan were all there. The four of them exhaled a sigh of relief, when they saw her finally awake.  
  
"Hey, you guys.." Livvie murmured.  
  
"Livvie!" Tyler gasped. He lept out of his chair and hugged her.  
  
"I'm fine..." Livvie said.  
  
"I know...I know..." Tyler drew back, wiping his eyes.  
  
"You're crying...stop crying...I like my tough cousin better." Livvie ordered.  
  
"Be quiet, you." Tyler said, smiling. Livvie smiled back at him, and looked at Dan who was holding her hand and stroking the back of it with his index finger.  
  
"Hey." Livvie said to him. Dan got up, walked to her, and hugged her.  
  
"Ack...too tight...too tight..." Livvie said, turning red.  
  
"Sorry." Dan said, as Hank snickered. Dan loosened his grip.  
  
"Better. That's better." Livvie said, now hugging him back.  
  
Livvie looked over and saw Jamie. She shifted uncomfortably, and twitched a little. Jamie looked away from Livvie.  
  
"How do you feel?" Hank asked her.  
  
"My head hurts, my back hurts, my shoulder hurts, so basically like crap." Livvie said. Everyone laughed. Even Jamie.  
  
"Well, glad to know that whoever attacked you didn't get your sense of humor." Tyler said. Livvie looked at Tyler with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Tyler, even if I came out of a COMA, I'd never lose my sense of humor!" Livvie exclaimed.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" She asked.  
  
"The doctor said you would be fine, only a few gashes from where you fell." Hank told her.  
  
"I'm just glad it wasn't anything serious." Livvie said to him.  
  
"It was pretty serious, Livvie." Hank said.  
  
"I know. I'm talking about coma or dying serious." Livvie said.  
  
"Oh." Hank said, embarrassed.  
  
"Aw, don't be embarrassed. It's ok. No one understands me these days." Livvie said. Everyone laughed again.  
  
"How long was I out?" Livvie asked in mid-yawn.  
  
"Five hours." Hank said.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Jamie went over to open it. About a group of ten walked in. They were all media people. When they saw Livvie, they immediately started flashing pictures of her, and asking questions.  
  
"Livvie, how long do you think you'll act after you're done with your injury?"  
  
"Livvie, do you know who did this to you?"  
  
"GET OUT!" Tyler screamed. He pushed the media people outside the door. Livvie sighed.  
  
"Man...Can't I even take an injury in peace?" Livvie complained.  
  
"Livvie, that's one thing you lose when you become an actress. You lose your privacy. Get used to it." Tyler said. Livvie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know, but geez..." Livvie murmured.  
  
There was another knock on the door.  
  
"Go away!" Tyler and Livvie snapped.  
  
"...That is, if you're media!" Hank yelled. Everyone could see the door knob turning.  
  
"Hello?! Are you media?" Hank said again. Whoever was opening the door didn't listen.  
  
"People these days..." Livvie muttered. The door finally opened. It was Caitie. 


	7. I'm Sorry

Dreams Last Forever  
  
Part 7: I Did It  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own 'em! Isn't that surprising?  
  
AN: I am sorry for the long delay of putting this part up. I've been busy with school and homework and other fics. But anyway, here's Part 7.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Tyler asked angrily.  
  
"Wanted to see how badly I hurt her." Caitie replied coldly.  
  
"It was YOU who did that?" Jamie spat.  
  
"Of course." Caitie said. Livvie's insides lurched.  
  
"I could've made her go into a coma if I wanted to." Caitie added. Val held back Tyler, who was struggling against Val's grip.  
  
"I feel a tad bit uncomfortable." Livvie announced.  
  
"A tad?" Tyler said, angrily. Livvie gave Tyler a look.  
  
"Caitie...Why would you do this?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Well, because you still have feelings for her, Jamie Waite." Caitie replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" Livvie screeched. Jamie hung his head.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Caitie." Jamie mumbled.  
  
"Jamie...how COULD you? After all those things... you still...I can't even say it." Livvie hissed.  
  
"I know... and it's been tearing me up inside to see you with Dan all happy." Jamie said.  
  
Livvie shrank back in her bed.  
  
"I don't understand you, Jamie Waite. I don't understand you at all. How DARE you." Livvie whispered angrily.  
  
"Livvie, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you bu..."  
  
"Leave." Livvie said.  
  
"Livvie, you do--"  
  
"LEAVE! Go!" Livvie shouted.  
  
"Hey, come on Livvie..." Tyler said softly.  
  
"No. How could he... how could he?" Livvie spat angrily.  
  
"Livvie..." Jamie trailed.  
  
"Go. Now." Livvie said. Jamie sighed, and stood by the doorway.  
  
"Livvie, I'm sorry." Jamie shrugged and he left.  
  
"Are you happy now?" Caitie asked coldly to Livvie.  
  
"Actually, no. You go too Caitie. I have done nothing to you. It's not my fault that Jamie likes me, and doesn't like you anymore. I can't believe you're still acting the way you are when I did date Jamie. Jamie and I are through, and I'm with Dan now. And if you can't get that through your head, then that's your problem not mine. I've tried to be nice, but you haven't. So if you're just going to stick around to shout rude insults at me, then I suggest you leave now. I have worse things on my mind than to listen to someone like you." Livvie said. Livvie was almost in tears. They had already begun to fill her eyes, and she didn't even bother to wipe them away.  
  
Suddenly, a strange thing happened. Caitie felt a twinge of guilt. Seeing Livvie in that hospital bed, with that bruise on her left arm,. and a black eye, her body limp, and Dan stroking her hair, trying to soothe her, she couldn't believe at what she had done. And she had a point. She didn't know why she was so mean to Livvie. Livvie wasn't with Jamie anymore, and she had given up and moved on. Caitie should be mad at Jamie for him dating her and still having feelings for Livvie.  
  
"Oh gosh... what have I done?" Caitie muttered.  
  
"What was that, Caitie?" Val said.  
  
"I said, 'Oh gosh, what have I done?'" Caitie repeated. Livvie looked up. Had she heard her right?  
  
"What just happened?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Livvie replied.  
  
"Did Caitie just... apologize?" Val said.  
  
"Sort of." Caitie muttered.  
  
"What changed YOU around?" Livvie asked. Caitie shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." She replied. Livvie took a deep breath.  
  
"Caitie, I'm sorry if I've done anything to..." Caitie held up her hand.  
  
"Livvie, save it. You did nothing. It was all me. I'm sorry. And I didn't mean what I said about you going into a coma. I hope that you can forgive me." Caitie said. Livvie shrugged.  
  
"I'll have to think about it." Livvie said. And she did.  
  
END OF PART 7 


	8. Just be Friends?

Dreams Last Forever  
  
Part 8: Just be Friends?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the IaHB characters, although that would be pretty cool... I do not own Daniel Alan Radcliffe either. His parents do. ;)  
  
Dan never left Livvie's bedside. She slept when he didn't, and vice versa. Livvie had thought and thought about Caitie's request and if she could ever forgive Caitie for what she had done. She was a very nice person, and didn't like to make people get disappointed in any way. Finally, the day came where she had made her final decision. She would forgive Caitie.  
  
A couple days later, everyone on the squad visited Livvie at the hospital. Even Brooke and Alex. Caitie trudged behind them, looking quite nervous, because she knew what would be coming next.  
  
"How's the patient doing?" Hank asked.  
  
"Well... my black eye is gone, my back doesn't hurt, my arm is healing... so basically, life is good." Livvie replied. Everyone laughed.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Ah.... Around 4 or 5 days." Livvie said.  
  
"Seems longer." Alex said.  
  
"You have no idea! Hospitals are so boring!" Livvie moaned.  
  
"They're not supposed to be paradise." Val joked.  
  
"No, I didn't know that." Livvie said sarcastically. Everyone laughed again.  
  
"Hank told me that although you were hurting all over, you didn't lose your sense of humor." Alex said. Livvie snorted.  
  
"I'll NEVER lose my sense of humor. It's in my contract." She said.  
  
"You mean the two million dollar contract?" Val asked. Livvie blinked at Val.  
  
"No, I mean THIS contract." Livvie pointed to the side of her head, as Val blushed.  
  
Livvie finally spotted Caitie, and she fell silent. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Um...guys... I need to speak with Caitie." Livvie said. Everyone got up, and exited the room. It was silent for awhile, until Livvie finally stopped playing with her fingernails, and she spoke up.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about your request." Livvie said.  
  
"Yeah....and?" Caitie asked.  
  
"I have, however, decided that I WILL forgive you. You will be given one more chance. However, if that chance is ruined, then I won't be Miss Nice Girl, and I won't forgive you that time." Livvie said. Caitie exhaled with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Just one question I want to ask you." Livvie said.  
  
"What is it?" Caitie asked.  
  
"Why did you continue to be so mean to me even after Jamie and I broke up?" Livvie asked. Caitie thought for a minute.  
  
"You know... I think it was because I had always thought that I would be the first girlfriend in Jamie's life. And then when I found out that Jamie had liked you as a girlfriend, AND had asked you out, I felt like I lost hope, and I felt extremely jealous." Caitie said. Livvie nodded understandingly.  
  
****  
  
The next day, Livvie was released from the hospital. She had all her strength back, and celebrated by playing game after game of basketball with Dan.  
  
"Yesss!" Liv hissed, after sinking the ball into the hoop winning the 5th game in a row.  
  
"You are too good." Dan said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Livvie remarked gloating. Dan gave her a look.  
  
"I'm going inside, I need some water." Dan said.  
  
"All right." Livvie replied.  
  
"You want some?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Livvie replied. Dan nodded, and went inside. Livvie dribbled the ball, and continued playing basketball. She practiced her jump shots, and her lay-ups.  
  
"You're still good." A voice behind her said. Livvie jumped. She turned around, saw that it was Jamie, and ignored him. She continued playing and paid no attention to him.  
  
"Livvie, we need to talk." Jamie said.  
  
"There's no need." Livvie said to him.  
  
"No, yes there is." Jamie said. It took Livvie awhile to respond.  
  
"Fine. What do you want?" Livvie asked.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am -- wait, let me finish," Jamie said as Livvie opened her mouth in protest. "I know that the night of the concert I was a jerk to you. I should not have taken advantage of my was girlfriend then but is my ex-girlfriend now with her leaving, by starting to date you. And I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate me, and since you found out a couple days ago, I don't hate you. Can we just be friends?" Jamie asked.  
  
Livvie didn't know what to say. Ever since she had come to Kingsport, she had tried every way she could to avoid Jamie. But the fact was that every single minute she was alone by herself in Kingsport, Jamie just so happened to be in the same area as her.  
  
"Livvie, I know that you don't want to hear me spe.... Hey Dan." Jamie mumbled. Dan had come back outside with 2 water bottles.  
  
"Livvie, are you all right?" Dan asked. Livvie looked at Jamie, then at Dan. Then she ran inside and slammed the door. Big mistake. She didn't know that Jamie and Dan would get into a big argument.  
  
"MAN, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!" Dan screamed.  
  
"ALL I DID WAS I APOLOGIZED AND ASKED HER IF WE COULD BE FRIENDS!" Jamie said.  
  
"AND YOU EXPECTED HER TO SAY YES?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Dan said back.  
  
Livvie looked out the window at Jamie and Dan yelling at each other. She had another choice to make. And the answer wouldn't be easy. 


	9. Her Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the In a Heartbeat members. Nor do I own Dan Radcliffe.  
  
AN: Ahh! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. I know that it's been a long time. I just got really busy with schoolwork, and other fictions that I never really had the chance to finish this one. But I am back, and it's good to be back.  
  
Part 9: Livvie's answer:  
  
Livvie continued to stare out the window at the continuous fight Dan and Jamie were having. She had enough. "CAN BOTH OF YOU JUST BE MATURE FOR ONCE?!" She screamed. The two boys stopped fighting. "I am SICK and TIRED of you both and the constant bickering. Jamie, I'm with Dan. Get over it. I'm with him now, and you have to understand that." Jamie cast his eyes downwards. Livvie turned to Dan. "And Dan. you have no idea how much I love you, and how happy you make me feel. I am with you now, Jamie and I are done." Livvie said. Dan nodded. "Sorry." Jamie mumbled. "Sorry." Dan mumbled. "Now Jamie, I have to talk to you." Livvie said. Jamie nervously stepped inside Livvie's house.  
  
***Inside Livvie's House***  
  
Jamie was a bit self-conscious. he hadn't spent much time with Livvie. Nor has he ever been in the same room as her ever since their break up. Livvie sat on the couch next to him. "Now, Jamie. about us. I still have nightmares about that night at the concert. I still can't believe that you cheated on me and how much you hurt me. But. I have come to my decision." Jamie cringed. "I'm going to make a trial. I will act like I was when I met you. not madly in love with you, but as the person I was. IF you decide that you are going to have that privilege abused, it's over, Jamie. Simple as that." Livvie concluded. Jamie sighed with relief. "I have to get back to my shift." Jamie said. "I'll see you later." Livvie replied. "'Bye." Jamie responded. Jamie walked out of the door.  
  
****  
  
"So what's going on?" Dan asked after Jamie left. "I'm giving him a trial version." Livvie said smiling. "That's a good idea. You are so smart." Dan said smirking, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And you just discovered this now?" Livvie replied wrapping her arms around his neck. Dan kissed her forehead. "Never. I've always known you were smart ever since I met you at the school where we both took acting classes." Dan said smiling. Livvie smiled back. The two leaned in, but Tyler walked in the room. The two snapped back and blushed. "Hello, what's this?" Tyler asked smirking. "Shut up, Tyler." Livvie shot at him. Tyler smiled at her. "Sorry, coz, I just can't get over how." "How grown up I am. Tyler, I'm 18 years old. Cripes!" Livvie exclaimed laughing. Tyler smiled. "So what's going on between you and Jamie?" Tyler asked. "I'm giving him a trial." Livvie replied. "That's a good idea." Tyler stated, nodding. "Yeah, that's why I thought of it." Livvie bragged. Tyler smirked at her. "Anyway. I'll leave you two squirrels alone." Tyler said. Livvie threw a pillow at Tyler. Tyler caught it instinctively. Livvie stared at him. "Hey, I can't help it. I'm a jock." Tyler joked. Livvie rolled her eyes. "Oh, by the way.the squad's going out to dinner tonight to celebrate Alex's birthday. Do you want to come? You can bring Dan with you." Tyler said. "Well, I was going to bring him anyway, even if he wasn't invited." Livvie said laughing. Tyler smiled at her. "Yes, we'd both like to come." Livvie said. Tyler smiled. "Good." He said.  
  
**At the restaurant**  
  
"So Jamie. rescued any dogs lately?" Livvie joked before digging into her salad. Everyone laughed. So did Jamie. "No, I haven't." Jamie replied. Livvie laughed. Two teenage girls nervously approached Livvie and cleared their throats. "Yes?" Livvie responded smiling at them. "Hi. um. we were wondering if we could have your autograph." One of the girls said. Livvie laughed. "Of course!" She said smiling at them. The girls looked relieved, and they brought out pads of paper. "What are your names?" Livvie asked taking the pen from them. "Sabrina." One girl said. "Vanessa." The other girl said. Livvie smiled, and wrote them both an autograph. "Thank you!" The girls squealed. They left the restaurant excitedly. Val smiled at Livvie. "You're great with your fans." Val said. "Yeah. I love my fans." Livvie said smiling. Dan looked impatient. "Is something wrong, Dan?" Livvie asked worriedly. Dan shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong." He replied. 'Well this is it." Dan thought. He got up from the booth, and bent down on one knee. Tears came to Livvie's eyes. "Livvie. I've known you for the longest time. And the more time I spend with you, the more time I love you even more. I want to spend every bloody moment as I can with you. You have always been there for me. Even if I had bad days. And I know that we're young, but. I just know. So. will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Dan took out a small velvet blue box, and opened it. inside there was a sparkling diamond ring. Livvie looked at Dan. Dan looked back at her with bated breath, hoping the answer she'd make would be the right one. 


	10. Jamie's Feelings For Livvie

In a Heartbeat  
  
Chapter 10: Jamie's Feeling  
  
Livvie's eyes stuck on Dan's.   
"I-I don't know what to say!" Livvie exclaimed, several tears rolling   
down her cheeks. Dan held his breath in, waiting for the answer. It took  
Liv awhile. Finally, she smiled at him;  
"Of course I'll marry you." She replied. Dan got up from his knee, relieved.   
The two hugged each other tightly; Dan looked at her for awhile and kissed  
her. Everyone at their table was roaring. Val nearly jumped out of her  
seat, pulled Liv away from Dan, and hugged her tightly.   
"I'm so happy!" Val squealed. Tyler cuffed Dan on the shoulder.   
"I knew that something like this would happen." Tyler said smiling. He  
was so proud. Even Jamie was happy. He gave Livvie a big hug. He gave Dadn  
a wide smile.   
It was then that they realized everyone in the restaurant were   
all looking at them. One girl in particular gave Livvie an EVIL look of  
pure hatred and jealousy.   
"Don't worry about it," Tyler muttered in Liv's ear. Liv smiled at him.   
Val then pulled Livvie away from Dan, and the two started talking  
about the wedding. Dan was swept away from the boys.   
"You'll just HAVE to be my bridesmaid, Val." Livvie said smiling. Val's  
face lit up.  
"Ohhh, I'd so love that! Thank you!" She said happily, hugging Livvie again.  
Over at the boys, Dan was also planning on who was going to be who.  
"Tyler... I want you to be my best man... Jamie... you can walk with   
Val down the aisle. Hank... how does the ring bearer sound to you? If  
you don't want to do something else, it's completely fine with me, I-"  
"Dan, relax. It sounds perfect." Tyler said smiling at his "almost" cousin.  
"I ditto that." Jamie and Hank chided.   
"What about me?" Alex asked with a fake pout. Dan looked thrown off for  
a second.   
"Well, um... you could..." he could see that Alex was trying not to burst  
out laughing.   
"I'm just joking around." Alex said.   
Livvie looked behind her and watched Dan. Although they were several  
inches apart, it seemed like miles to her. Dan looked up and saw her looking  
at him. He smiled, strode over to her proudly, and kissed her. She couldn't  
help but think the happiest thoughts she was thinking as she was kissing   
him. She would be spending the rest of her life with him. They'd be together  
for as long as they could live. You know, ideas like that. Several tears  
rolled down Livvie's cheeks. Dan broke away from the kiss, smiled at her,  
and kissed away the tears. One of the tears slipped down to the hollow of  
her collar bone; her weak spot. Dan's lips stopped and rested there.  
"Hey, get a room, you two." Tyler teased. Dan turned deep red, and gave  
Livvie a big hug. The two just stood there embracing for about seven minutes.   
Livvie never wanted to let go of him.   
Jamie was happy for Livvie. He wanted her to be happy. If Livvie  
was happy, Jamie was happy. He smiled at her, and was surprised he received  
a smile back.   
"Jamie, you going to be okay?" Hank asked concernedly. Jamie didn't hear  
Hank the first time. He started when he realized he was being spoken to.  
"Hmmm? What was that?" Jamie asked. Hank grinned.  
"I asked if you were going to be okay." Hank repeated.   
"Of course! I'm going to be fine... I'm happy with Livvie and me just  
being friends." Jamie replied. Hank pet his shoulder.   
"I'm glad to hear it." Hank said before walking away to talk to Alex.  
Jamie had gotten over Livvie. Especially now that she was engaged, he  
didn't have a second chance. But it was fine with him. If they stuck as  
friends, then that's more than Jamie asked for.   
  
NOPE, NOT OVER YET! We've still got the wedding to do, and remember that  
pissed off fan? You won't be hearing the end of her yet! 


	11. The Reaction No One Was Expecting

Chapter 11:   
  
The Reaction No One Expected  
  
Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own In a Heartbeat in any size, shape, of any form  
  
  
The next couple of days for Livvie and Dan were the happiest  
moments of their lives. They had decided they wanted to have the wedding  
as soon as possible. So, when planning was done, invitations were all sent,  
they'd be getting married in Spring of 2003.   
"I'm so excited!" Livvie squealed, hugging Dan tightly.   
"Me too...me too." Dan agreed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile at some park*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How could he do that?" A girl hissed angrily. It was the same girl at  
the restaurant who gave Livvie the dirty look. Unsurprisingly, she was a   
big fan Dan. And she had always told herself that even if they did have  
several on-screen romances didn't mean that they were going to do some... er...  
romance scenes off-set. But she was wrong. The girl, named Vanessa, clenched  
her jaw. Something had to be done. Something to tear the two lovers apart.  
Even if it meant putting Livvie's whole life in danger.   
  
~*~*~*~*~Back at Livvie and Dan's~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are they here yet?" Livvie asked anxiously. Dan laughed.   
"Livvie, calm down," Dan said, holding her gently, before planting a kiss  
on her forehead. "Your foster parents were cool people. They'll take the  
news well." Dan said. Livvie sighed.  
"I know, I just... I worry too much." Livvie confessed sitting down on  
the couch. Dan sympathetically walked over and sat next to her.   
"There's no need to worry." Dan said. He took her hand in both of his.  
"Remember how we first met?" Dan asked. Livvie smiled. How could she forget?  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Livvie Connell walked into the movie set five minutes early. She was   
the first one there. She was 17 years old; and was going to be in her first  
movie. She anxiously waited for everyone else to come in.   
When everyone finally arrived, the director made an announcement:  
"We're still short one actor. But he'll be here any minute." He said.   
Right after he said that, the door opens, and a male timidly walks in the  
room.   
"Sorry I'm late." He apologized. Livvie looked at him once, and instantly  
fell head over heels in love with him. The boy stared at her back with  
the same expression on his face.   
"You guys, this is Daniel Radcliffe." The director said. Livvie stood up.  
"I-I'm Olivia Connell. But call me Livvie. Everyone does." She said, flashing   
him a smile.   
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Livvie and Dan smiled at each other, they leaned in...  
'Ding dong' Rang the doorbell.  
"Damn." Dan muttered. Livvie jumped up from the couch, her stomach in  
tight knots. She opened the door, but instead of finding her foster parents,  
she found Val, Tyler, Jamie, and Hank with food.   
"SURPRISE!" They all chided. Livvie was flabbergasted.   
'What was going on," she thought. 'Did I forget someone's birthday or some  
kind of celebration?'  
"We wanted to have dinner with you and your foster parents, so we decided  
to let you rest, and we did the cooking for you." Val said happily. Livvie  
laughed.  
"Thank you. Come in, come in!" Livvie invited. Everyone followed Livvie in.  
Hank let out a low whistle.   
"You're living it up, Livvie." He finally said. Everyone laughed.   
The doorbell rang again. Livvie jumped six feet in the air. She  
walked to the doorway and opened the door.  
"Livvie!" Her foster dad exclaimed hugging her.   
"Hi!" Livvie exclaimed hugging them back.   
"My darling!" Her foster mother exclaimed.   
"Hi." Livvie said shyly.   
  
Couple hours later, everyone was eating at the dinner table.   
"So, you wanted to tell us something." Livvie's foster dad said. Livvie  
shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Dan reached for the back of her hand and  
squeezed it.   
"Um... Dan and I are getting married." She said.   
The reaction was NOT what she had expected. She expected her mom  
and dad to cry with happiness and begin to plan. Her mom and dad however,  
were furious.   
"HOW CAN YOU GET MARRIED?! YOU'RE ONLY 19 YEARS OLD! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!"   
Her dad exploded.  
"BUT DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Livvie screamed, tears already flowing down her cheeks.  
"BULLSHIT! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO KNOW WHAT LOVE MEANS! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED  
BETWEEN YOU AND THIS PUNK!" Her dad roared pointing at Jamie.   
The room became silent. Jamie darted his eyes downward so he was  
staring at his plate. Livvie's foster dad (named Bill) was breathing like  
a mad man.   
"You're not marrying him." Bill said.   
"I'd like to see you stop me." Livvie whispered angrily. Bill grabbed her  
wrist and twisted it. Pain went through Livvie's wrist. She screamed of  
pain, and tried to wrench herself away from Bill's grip. But he was too  
strong. Dan came up from behind, and did it himself. Bill stared at Livvie,  
then at Dan.   
"Livvie... you are forbidden to see this young man ever again." Her father said.  
"Dad!"   
"No. I'm your father. You listen to me."   
"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Livvie suddenly screamed. It was dead silent. Val  
and Tyler exchanged looks. Livvie started sobbing.   
"Don't you EVER say that you're my father. You are NOT my father. You never  
will be my father! If my father was still alive he'd be happy for me."  
"Well here's a newsflash! Your father is DEAD! *DEAD!* He will never  
return! So you might as well suck it up and get used to it, because who knows?  
You might end up like your dad did." Bill said. The words just slipped   
out of his mouth without him thinking about it. Livvie looked up at Bill  
with hate. A look that made everyone shiver.   
"Fine. You guys get married. Go right ahead. But when you guys get divorced  
not even 2 years later, don't come crying to me, you little slut." Bill seethed.  
With one final death glare at Dan and Livvie, he and his wife left Livvie's  
house, slamming the door behind them. 


	12. Vanessa's Revenge

Chapter 12:   
Vanessa's Revenge  
  
The moment the door slammed, Livvie cried hysterically on Dan's shoulder.  
Dan rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm her down. Liv's fingers dug into  
his shirt as she continued to sob.   
Val and Tyler exchanged sympathetic looks.   
"We're going to go," Val said softly. Dan nodded in understanding.   
"Livvie, we'll call you." Tyler said. Livvie nodded, her head still buried  
in Dan's shoulder.   
Val and Tyler left Livvie's house; Jamie and Hank closely behind.  
The moment they left, Dan guided Livvie towards their couch.   
"Ssssh.... it's going to be okay..." Dan soothed. Livvie stopped sobbing.  
She lifted her head up from his shoulder and wiped her eyes.  
"No, it's not, Dan! I thought my foster parents were cool people! I thought  
they'd love to see me married!" Livvie said. Dan put an arm around her.  
"I know... and it's so frustrating to have your heart set on your parents,  
and then immediately they stab you in the back." Dan said. Livvie smiled  
a little. She was so happy to know Dan was so understanding. He was so  
patient, and was always there for her.   
"You know what that means?" Dan asked grinning a little.   
"What?" Livvie asked wiping her eyes.   
"You know how much we love Romeo and Juliet, right?"   
"Yeah..."  
"We're star-crossed now." Dan said grinning. Livvie laughed.   
"Yeah..." she agreed. Dan smiled and kissed her forehead.   
There was a knock on the door.   
"I hope it's not my foster parents." Livvie said worriedly.   
"Worry not... I'll protect you." Dan said.   
"Thanks but... I'm not a weakling." Livvie said. Dan smiled at her.  
Livvie walked up to open the door. The moment she opened it,  
a gunshot rang out. Livvie was going into a world of dizziness. She managed   
to fall into Dan's arms before she hit the floor.   
"LIVVIE!" Dan screamed. He quickly took out his cell phone and dialed  
911. After explaining hysterically what had happened, he hung up, buried  
his face into Livvie's hair and cried.   
  
******************  
Livvie opened up her eyes, and squinted because of the light. She  
groaned a little, and tried to focus. She was in the hospital. In the  
Emergency Room to be exact. She moaned and rubbed her forehead. It was   
pounding from the light. She couldn't remember what happened. All she could  
remember was opening a door, and earlier on, a discussion about Romeo and  
Juliet. She looked around and saw Dan sleeping. She smiled. He looked like  
an angel. Her bed was close to Dan, so all she had to do was reach up and  
stroke his cheek. She did so, and he stirred. He groaned and rubbed the   
back of his neck which was so stiff. He jumped when he realized someone   
had touched him. He looked around until he heard a soft voice:   
"You know... if I remember clearly, I didn't die."   
"Livvie!" Dan exclaimed. He jumped up and hugged her for the longest time.  
"Dan... it's okay." Livvie said.   
"I was so scared... you have no idea." Dan replied. Livvie laughed.  
"Oh, no... I definitely do have an idea." She said smiling. Dan sat back  
down, and stroked the back of her hand.   
"So... what happened?" Livvie asked.  
"You don't remember?" Dan asked, shocked. Livvie gave him a look.  
"Dan, I got shot. I don't have 20/20 memory." Livvie said.  
"That's cause 20/20 is with eyesight, dear." Dan replied. Livvie slapped  
his arm playfully.  
"You know what I mean." Livvie said rolling her eyes. Dan smiled at her  
and kissed her hand.   
The door opened, and two policemen entered. Dan sat up, and was  
more brought back to earth.  
"Did you find out who shot her?" Dan asked tensely. The policemen nodded.  
"We've identified the finger prints of the gun. Her name is Vanessa. And  
apparently, she got pretty upset that you're getting married." The policemen  
said. Dan sank lower in his seat.  
"But why would she want to do something so cruel?" Dan asked bewildered.  
"Well, fans can do some pretty weird things," the police officer said.  
"We have some business to do now... Sir, Ma'am." The police officer tipped  
his hat and they left. [AN: Ya, I know that was corny but ohwell...]   
"A fan tried to kill me..." Livvie repeated softly.   
"I-I can't believe someone would try to do that to you..." Dan said. Then  
he did something Livvie thought would never happen. He got angry. Sure, he  
would be disappointed, and upset. But angry was never on Dan's list. His  
eyes narrowed, his jaw tensed. His whole body was rigid. It kind of   
scared Livvie.   
"Dan...?" Livvie whimpered.   
"Livvie, I am sick and tired of people going out on you because we're   
going to get married. You don't deserve this at all... if someone ever  
tries to hurt you again, I swear, I'll..."   
"Dan!" Livvie exclaimed. Her lip was trembling. She had never seen Dan  
like this - - ever. Dan looked up at her and saw how scared she was. Dan sighed.  
"I'm so sorry. I just got really carried away. You know I wouldn't do anything  
to anyone." Dan said smiling at her. Livvie smiled back.   
The door opened. Val and Tyler came in.  
"Hey. We heard what happened." Tyler said softly. Although he said it soft,  
he said it pretty angrily. Livvie nodded.  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Val asked timidly.   
"I'm gonna be..." Livvie never finished her sentence. The EKG moniter  
suddenly went off the charts.   
"LIVVIE!" Dan and Tyler screamed.   
Beeep, Beep, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!   
  
I know, aren't I just the evilest thing? 


	13. Ever Wonder?

Chapter 13:   
  
Ever wonder?   
  
AN: Ok, time out for a minute... this is just a little wording I thought  
about just before I started this chapter. After the little speech thing  
is gone, I'll be back to the story.   
  
~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Ever wonder how deadly the human heart can sound? How it can change  
someone's life forever? Have you ever wondered how the fates decide if they  
want someone to live or not? Or, how about when someone screams for help,  
not even sure if help can be done? And what the person might be thinking   
as they are trying to save someone they love.   
  
[AN: Okay, that was it... now back to the story. :)]   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HELP!" Tyler suddenly screamed. Just as he said this, a doctor  
came rushing into the room.   
"You guys have to leave." The doctor said firmly.   
"But--" Dan sputtered.  
"NOW!" The doctor yelled. Val and Tyler left the hospital room, hauling  
Dan off after him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dan wasn't in the best mood that night. He was either pacing around  
the room, or sitting on a chair, tapping his foot vigorously. A doctor  
finally noticed him, and softened.   
"Mr. Radcliffe, you need to get some sleep." The doctor said. Dan looked up  
at him.   
"No. How can I sleep? My fiancee might DIE tonight. We're supposed to get   
MARRIED. How can I sleep if I know not if she lives?" Dan replied. The  
doctor sighed, shook his head and walked away.   
"The doctor's right you know," Val said softly.   
"Yes, I know he is. But I won't be able to sleep." Dan snapped.   
A couple hours later, a doctor came out. They had never seen this doctor before.  
Dan, Tyler, and Val stoodup from their chairs.   
"Well?" Dan pressed. The doctor sighed.   
"I'm sorry, but she wasn't able to make it." He said. Dan started to shake  
violently.  
"H-How can Livvie not make it?" Tyler finally asked after about five minutes  
of terrifying silence. The doctor suddenly came back to life.   
"Livvie?" The doctor repeated.   
"Yeah..." Tyler replied uncertainly. Confused, the doctor looked down at  
the clipboard he was holding. He rolled his eyes.  
"Crap. This has been one hell of a day. I'm sorry, I have the wrong person."   
He said. Dan sat down, relieved. The doctor apologized once more and left.  
"These doctors don't have it together today." Val said.  
"No, they don't." Tyler replied.   
Just then, another doctor appeared.   
"Company of Livvie Connell?" The doctor asked. Everyone nodded. The doctor  
sighed.   
"I'm sorry, but Livvie's in a third level coma. We're not sure if she'll  
make it." The doctor said. Val burst into tears. Tyler didn't move. Dan   
covered his face in his hands, and began to shake.   
"I'm sorry." The doctor said.   
"That won't help any." Tyler snapped.   
The hospital doors opened. Hank and Jamie walked in the room unsure  
of what was going on.   
"What's up with Livvie?" Hank asked.   
"Sh-She's in a third level c-c-coma." Val replied. Hank and Jamie both sank  
in chairs looking at the doctor in horror.   
"If it helps, you can see her. But one at a time." The doctor said. Dan suddenly  
looked back up and stood.  
"I'll visit her." Dan said. Everyone nodded understandingly at him. He   
walked into Livvie's room.   
  
*****  
Inside the room, Dan never noticed how... uncolorful it looked. He looked  
over and saw Livvie lying in her bed. He sank into another chair and drew it  
closer to her bed.   
"Livvie," Dan started. "I feel really stupid doing this, but I want it to help.  
I'm going to talk to you about things that I hope you remember. We met  
at an auditioning. We both got the parts we wanted. Now we're actually going  
to get married. It's not a movie. It's real life. And... I don't know what  
the world would be like without you. You have brightened up my life; you've   
always brightened me up. And... if that brightness goes out, I'll go with it.   
Livvie, I love you. I want to be with you for LIFE. Don't leave me. Don't  
leave." Dan said. He looked up at the ceiling. Soon after, he looked back  
down, and almost passed out. Livvie's hand was covered on top of his own.   
  
I really need to stop it. ;) Mwahaha 


	14. Author's Note

Authors Note:  
  
  
Okay, guys... the previous chapters that have been going on... the chapters 9-13  
aren't written from OliviaRSWL. Liv is a close friend of mine. She's been  
in the hospital for quite some time now... and she's in a coma. But I've  
been updating the fan fics. It was her request. 


	15. Relief

Part 15: Relief  
  
ok, dudes... it's the author again. the real one. ;) i have woken up, thank GOD.   
and i'm bouncing back. let's hope i haven't lost my touch. ;) by the way...  
Dave's a kick ass writer don't you think? i'm impressed! ;)   
  
Dan's eyes grew wide as he saw the hand moving. He saw that Livvie's hand  
was curving slightly adding a special squeeze to it. Slowly, Livvie's eyes  
opened.   
"Livvie!" Dan whispered excitedly. She moaned.   
"Can someone turn off the lights?" She complained. Dan lept from his chair  
and gave her a hug.   
"Hey, hey, hey... it's okay..." Livvie said, smiling.   
"The doctors said you wouldn't wake up." Dan said. Livvie rolled her eyes.  
"Doctors aren't ALWAYS right, you know." Livvie said.   
The door burst wide open. The doctor came in.  
"Young man, you have been here over the time limit, you need to... oh, my god!"   
The doctor whispered. Livvie's eyes finally separated from the doctor's.   
Livvie sat up.   
"What's wrong with you, it's like you...WHOA!" Livvie thumped back down onto  
her pillow.   
"Sat up a little bit too fast." Livvie moaned clutching her forehead. Dan laughed.  
"Nope, haven't changed a bit." He said. Livvie laughed along with him.  
"Didn't you remember what I told you when I was in the hospital a long time ago?"   
Livvie asked.  
"No." Dan said, grinning sheepishly.   
"I said that even if I was in a coma, I'd still have my sense of humor."  
Livvie said. Dan started laughing.   
"Now I remember." He said. Livvie smiled at him.   
The door burst open again.  
"LIVVIE!" Tyler screamed running up to her giving her a hug.  
"Not too loud." Livvie complained. Everyone started laughing.  
"You had us all so worried!" Tyler exclaimed.   
"Hey, don't be such a baby," Livvie teased. "I'm fine. You know how stubborn I am. I pull through   
mostly everything."   
"That's true," Tyler commented. Livvie grinned.   
The door opened again. Jamie had arrived, looking pale.   
"Is she ok--" Jamie saw Livvie, and breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
"Happy to see me, Jamie?" Livvie teased. Jamie snorted, and shrugged. He walked over and gave her  
a hug.   
"Don't scare me like that." His voice said.   
"Of course not." Livvie said with a smirk. Dan smiled at her, and kept hold of her hand.   
"You scared the crap out of all of us, Livvie." He said softly.  
"I'm sorry!" Livvie said pretending to cry. Everyone laughed.   
"When do I get out of here?" Livvie whined, pounding the bed with her   
free fist.   
"You'll have to stay here for about 5 months," The doctor said. Everyone  
stared at the doctor in horror.  
"Geez people, lighten up. I was only joking." The doctor said. Everyone  
sighed with relief and started laughing.   
"Seriously. When can I leave?" Livvie asked.  
"Well, geez... don't I feel loved." The doctor teased. Livvie stared  
impatiently at him.  
"In a day or two." The doctor replied.  
"That's better." Livvie said. Everyone grinned.   
"Well, I imagine that you might need some rest. Everyone will have to   
leave..." The doctor said. Everyone pouted.   
"It's not my rules, just the hospital's." The doctor said. Everyone nodded.  
They got up and left the room. Dan squeezed her hand and kissed her on   
the forehead before he left. As the lights were being turned off, Livvie  
drifted off into an easy sleep.   
  
END OF 13.   
  
Coming up: The wedding between Livvie and Dan! 


	16. Wedding of a Lifetime

Part 15/16: The Wedding of a Lifetime  
  
Okie doke, here's the scoop. This is the final chapter. So hope you enjoy this last part  
of the story. By the way... I never knew how Dave can be so tough, but write  
some pretty corny stuff. Oh, well, I'll bug him about it later.   
  
**1 Year later**   
  
Livvie was in her dressing room twirling around with her wedding dress on.   
The door knocked.   
"Who is it?" Livvie asked.   
"It's me." Said Jamie's voice. Livvie smiled, and opened the door.   
"Hey." She said with a grin.   
"Hi." Jamie said.   
"How are things working out with you and Caitie?" Livvie asked. Jamie  
and Caitie had gotten back together a couple months ago, and they've been  
doing well ever since.  
"Great!" Jamie replied happily. Livvie smiled.   
"Well, um... I'm gonna go now, bye!" Jamie said, moving towards the door.  
Livvie grabbed his sleeve and put him back in.  
"Uh-uh. You didn't come here just to tell me that things with you and Caitie  
are going great." Livvie said.   
"Damn. You caught me." Jamie said. Livvie laughed.   
"Um... I just wanted to congratulate you. I know you must be happy." Jamie  
said. Livvie smiled.   
"Yes. I'm very happy." Livvie replied. Jamie smiled at her and suddenly  
hugged her. Livvie was caught by surprise, but hugged him back.   
"Well... good luck out there." Jamie said. He smiled at her, and left. Livvie  
smiled after him. She put the veil over her face and smiled.  
"Guess I need to get my ass out there." Livvie muttered under her breath.   
  
****  
"When is she going to get here?" Dan asked waiting at the altar, fidgeting.  
Tyler laughed.  
"Relax dude. She's gonna be here. If she turned you down, I have no idea   
what she's on." Tyler joked. Dan laughed.  
The door suddenly opened and Livvie walked in. Dan's eyes almost filled  
with tears as he watched his going-to-be-wife walk down the aisle.  
"Wow..." Dan muttered. He suddenly realized he was extremely nervous. But the  
two didn't care. They forgot about all the people in the church. It was just  
those two. [AN: Take that, Dave!]   
Livvie reached the altar. Dan noticed there were tears in her eyes. Dan  
smiled at her, and took her hand.   
The minister started the ceremony.  
"We are gathered here today to bring this young man, and this young woman  
together," The minister started. "If anyone decides that these two can't  
be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." Val gave everyone in the   
room a death stare. It was quiet, so the minister talked on, until he got to the vows.   
"You two are now having to exchange your wedding vows. Olivia goes first." Livvie turned to Dan.  
"When I was a little girl, I always had fantasies of being your girlfriend, and getting married to  
you," Livvie confessed. "I never thought that this would actually come true. Dan, I won't be just  
your wife. I'll be your best friend. . . I'll be there for you always. I love you." A single tear  
rolled down Livvie's cheek.  
"Baby." Jamie coughed. The audience in the church began to laugh. Even the minister did so.   
"Dan, it's your turn." The minister said once the laughing died down. Dan looked directly at Livvie.  
"I had always dreamed of the perfect girl. And she will never come close to you. You are the only  
one for me. I think of us being in that movie together was an act of God. He brought us together like  
that." Dan said. Liv smiled at him, and he smiled back. The minister took a deep breath.  
"Daniel Radcliffe, do you take Olivia Connell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold  
and to love honor and cherish until death do you part?" The minister asked [AN: I go to a lot of weddings]  
"I do." Dan said.   
"And do you Olivia Connell, take Daniel Radcliffe to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to  
hold, and to love honor and cherish until death do you part?"   
"I do." Livvie said.   
"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."   
Dan lifted the veil off of Livvie's face and kissed her. The kiss grew to be 20 seconds long. . .  
then 35. . . then longer. Tyler cleared his throat.  
"How about them Indians?" He stated. The congregation started laughing. Dan and Livvie finally broke  
apart, and the two were blushing.   
"Members of the congregation, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Alan Radcliffe!" The minister exclaimed.  
The congregation burst into applause, as Livvie and Dan walked hand in hand down the aisle.   
Outside, there was a burst of applause from outside the church. A bunch of fans of Livvie  
and Dan's were watching the wedding. They were rooting after Dan, and screaming after Livvie. The  
two smiled at each other.   
  
******  
"And that's how your daddy and I got together." Said the 25 year old new mother to her 5  
year old daughter. Elizabeth (Her daughter) smiled.  
"Thank you mommy." Elizabeth said innocently.   
"You're welcome, honey." Livvie said smiling at her. Dan knocked on the doorway. Livvie smiled   
and beckoned him in.  
"Night, Lizzy." Dan said, rubbing his nose against his daughter's.   
"Night, daddy," Elizabeth said. Livvie smiled at her daughter.  
"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. . . your father and I are going out tomorrow with Auntie Caitie and  
Uncle Jamie." Livvie said.   
At Livvie and Dan's wedding reception, Jamie got down on one knee and asked Caitie to marry him.  
She said yes, and the two have been married for 5 years.   
"Awww!" Elizabeth pouted. Dan and Livvie exchanged smiles.  
"But you know who's baby-sitting you?" Livvie asked.   
"Who?"   
"Uncle Hank." Livvie replied.   
"YAY!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Livvie and Dan began laughing.   
"When are Uncle Tyler and Auntie Val coming?" Elizabeth asked.   
"Their flight arrives tomorrow." Livvie said softly, a smile playing across her lips when she   
remembered how Tyler proposed to Val as Elizabeth was being bored. Elizabeth smiled. Livvie smiled  
back and tucked her in bed.   
"Night." She whispered.  
"Night mommy." Elizabeth replied, yawning. She fell asleep. Dan and Livvie tiptoed out of the room.  
"You're a wonderful mommy." Dan said, kissing her on the forehead.  
"And you're an awesome daddy." Livvie replied. The two smiled at each other. Dan leaned in and kissed  
her. The two were beginning to start having a wonderful life. 


End file.
